


Holiday Sweater

by tryceratops



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has some plans for her evening with Natasha. Natasha has no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweater

Natasha was rather curious about Darcy’s plans for her. She’d received a call from Darcy early in the afternoon telling her to show up at Darcy’s place at 6, and though it had been clear that Darcy was trying to sound sexy, it had also seemed that Darcy had spent the entire phone call suppressing giggles.

And so it was with some amount of apprehension that she pressed the buzzer at the entrance to Darcy’s building. Darcy didn’t even bother to check who she was –she never did, despite Natasha’s numerous warnings—and just buzzed her up. Natasha trudged up the three flights of stairs to Darcy’s apartment and knocked on the door. The entire building was rather run down and a security nightmare, but Darcy steadfastly refused to move anywhere else, insisting that it had character. Upon some prodding on Natasha’s part, she had also admitted that knowing that her living there pissed SHIELD sweetened the deal a bit.

“Coming!” Darcy called out from somewhere in her apartment. It was only a one bedroom, and a very cramped one at that, but Natasha was kept waiting at the door for three full minutes before she opened the door.

It was only Natasha’s many years of training that kept her from laughing outright when the door finally opened, because Darcy was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater Natasha had ever seen. It was mostly (hideously) bright red, though the sleeves and bottom half of the torso had strips of green and white down them. In the middle were two puppies wearing Santa hats and bright yellow scarves, carrying candy canes in their mouths. The dogs’ noses were sparkly red pom-poms sewn on to the sweater and their eyes were black buttons, which gave them a rather demonic look appearance. The sweater was at least three sizes too big for Darcy, the sleeves hanging a good four inches past her hands.

The ugliness of the sweater was distracting enough that it took a solid three seconds for Natasha to notice that the sweater was the only thing that Darcy was wearing.

Darcy watched Natasha’s reaction with a grin. “Well?”

“It’s, um….” She really had no idea what reaction Darcy was going for, and decided it was best to admit her confusion outright. “Why?”

 “So you can take it off, duh.”

“But why…. This?” She gestured to the sweater.

“Well, I seem to recall that last time you came over you said you didn’t think you could ever enjoy undressing me more than you did that time. So I figured I’d test that theory.” She wrapped her arms around Natasha’s shoulders and pulled her backwards towards the bedroom. “So tell me, how much are you going to enjoy taking this off?”

Natasha smiled back. “I think I’ll enjoy it much more than last time.”  


End file.
